Lo más cercano a la felicidad
by DianaFigueira10
Summary: Un pequeño vistazo a lo que nunca se mostró en la serie. La relación de Kuvira y Baatar. Este Fanfic dará paso a un suceso que mostraré en un siguiente proyecto... Espero que les guste! Voten, comenten y sé que les encantará lo que vendrá después.
1. Aquellos momentos

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Escena ubicada en plena conquista de Zao Fu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Baatar se acerca cuidadosamente hacia donde se encuentra Kuvira.

-No hablaré ahorita con Korra, no insistas. Ella sólo quiere convencerme para que me retire. Y los dos sabemos que eso no sucederá- Dice con tono y postura firme, manos atrás, barbilla en alto, mirando el gran afiche con las ciudades conquistadas. Su típica pose autoritaria. Solo queda un espacio vacío, Zao Fu y Ciudad República. No se dará por vencida hasta que se apodere de aquellas ciudades.

-Bueno, no tienes que hacerlo si tú no quieres.-Comenta Baatar.

Camina hacia donde está ella y deja atrás el escritorio que los separaba. La rodea, por detrás, la cintura y el abdomen con el brazo izquierdo. Quedando la cara de éste en el cuello de la mujer, eso no le molesta en lo absoluto, pero a la vez se sentía un poco incómoda por el momento.

-Creo que estás muy angustiada y estresada por la situación, ahorita no te preocupes por eso, debes relajarte un poco.-Le dice susurrando al oído.

De pronto su mano derecha se dirige lentamente hacia el botón del cuello de la camisa de Kuvira para proceder a desabrocharlo. Se siente la tensión y el deseo en el ambiente.

-Baatar, que no quiera hablar con el Avatar no significa que esté de humor para esto-Le dice en tono bajo y divertido volteándose para quedar cara a cara con el hombre. Aún con su brazo rodeándola.

-¿En serio? porque tú siempre estás de ánimo cuando de esto de trata-Dice Baatar bromeando, Kuvira sabe que es verdad, por eso esboza una risilla delatadora.

-Lo sé, pero no es el momento, estamos hasta el cuello de grava, en una carpa de metal, con todo un ejército afuera y puede que nos estén espiando. No daré un espectáculo gratuito para adultos, mucho menos con mi consentimiento.

A pesar de lo dicho, la Gran Unificadora besa a su prometido, rodando con sus brazos todo su cuello, mientras que con sus dos manos, éste la acerca con fuerza hacia su torso. Pero de pronto el beso se detiene por parte de ambos.

-A veces tú misma me tientas a desobedecerte.-Dice Baatar en un susurro.

-Más vale que no lo hagas-Responde sonriendo.-Quiero tomar un poco de aire.

Kuvira procede a caminar hacia la entrada de la carpa para salir de ella, pero Baatar no se resignará.

-No me retes.-Le advierte a la mujer, pero ésta no le hace caso.

Kuvira abre a medias la "puerta" de la carpa, tiene medio cuerpo fuera, mira hacia los lados y se asegura que están solos. De repente, antes que pueda salir de ésta, Baatar le agarra de la mano la jala hacia él haciendo que vuelva a entrar, lanzándola hacia su torso, dándole a entender que la desobedecerá en todos los sentidos. La expresión del rostro de la maestra metal es confusa, pero viendo el momento, pareciera que ya no le importara, en pocas palabras, se deja llevar. Baatar está frente a ella, mirándola fijamente y los dos saben lo que viene.

Él la empieza a besar apasionadamente e instantáneamente se les acelera la respiración a los dos, con sus musculosos brazos él se aferra a ella, mientras que ésta lo abraza fuertemente eliminando el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos. Kuvira realiza el primer movimiento, les arranca los anteojos y los tira lejos, Baatar la sigue besando mientras le quita la armadura de metal, quedando sólo con la ropa que la cubre.

Ella realiza lo mismo a diferencia que prosigue quitándole la camisa dejando libre su marcado abdomen y dirigiéndolo a la cama. En estos últimos tres años ha mejorado considerablemente su aspecto físico, eso es una de las cosas que más le gusta de él, a parte de su distinguida inteligencia, el apoyo que le ha brindado y lo cariñoso que puede llegar a ser; el cambio repentino en su físico se volvió algo notable.

Él se acuesta sin soltarla aun besándola con pasión y ternura dejando que caiga sobre él, al mismo tiempo ella acaricia sus músculos, el cuello y el rostro. Baatar comienza a desabrocharle la camisa y ésta se la quita con facilidad colocándola a un lado. Al darse de nuevo un pequeño beso, él le deshace el moño se su cabello cayendo éste aún trenzado en la espalda de la mujer, se detiene y la admira contemplando su belleza.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo loco que me vuelves cuando tienes esa peculiar trenza que hace resaltar tu belleza?-Le dice entre susurros mientras acaricia suavemente el rostro de ella haciendo que con cada roce se sonroje más.- Quizás todos conozcan a la imponente, intimidante, fuerte y decidida Gran Unificadora; pero yo sí sé quién es realmente ella, cosa que nadie conoce, la dulce, amable y sentimental que puede llegar a ser.

En ese momento ella se dio cuenta que todo eso no lo hacía por él, realmente esto era lo que quería, estar siempre con él. Pase lo que pase.

-Te amo Baatar. Gracias por siempre estar a mi lado cuando más lo necesito.-Le responde dándole un cálido beso.

-Yo te amo más, Kuvira.-Con sus palabras interrumpe el beso, pero apenas termina de pronunciarlas, prosiguen...

Los dos se encuentran tumbados en la cama, el brazo de Baatar rodea el cuello de Kuvira la cual posa su cabeza en el hombro de él y con todo su cuerpo recostado en éste, mientras lo abraza levemente. Sus ojos están cerrados, los dos piensan lo mismo; las veces que se veían en Zao Fu y las torpezas que cometían por la pena entre sí, él no podía ocultar su atracción por ella, ni ella su sonrojo. A pesar de que hayan sido muy buenos amigos desde que ella tenía ocho y él diez, siempre tenían ese efecto en el otro...

A ella le fascinaba su inteligencia, todas las historias que le leía en sus ratos libres. A él le era imposible no quedar atónito cuando la veía bailar y mientras cuidaba los alrededores de la casa. Con tan solo el hecho de intercambiar una mirada, era motivo para tener el resto del día feliz. Siempre tuvieron una conexión especial, solo que ninguno se atrevía como para solidificar algo entre ellos.

Ahora se tienen uno al otro, pero la situación ha cambiado radicalmente. Ya no están en casa, y lo único que les recuerda ese lugar, es la compañía que se dan mutuamente. Lo más cercano a la felicidad.


	2. Recuerdos sepultados Parte 1

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias en serio por todo sus comentarios! Aquí está un capítulo nuevo y es más largo! Espero que les guste ^^ Esta es sólo la primera parte de una serie de Flashbacks de Kuvira antes de salir con el Coloso... Que lo disfruten...

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~Escena situada antes de salir de Zao Fu con el coloso hacia Ciudad República~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Las hojas de los árboles caen con delicadeza hacia los pies de la Gran Unificadora, es una tarde cálida en las afueras de Zao Fu un día antes de la partida con el Coloso. Se encuentra caminando por las montañas que rodean la ciudad, haciendo el trabajo por ella misma, como le gusta, vigilando todo para la esperada partida del día siguiente. No se le escapará ningún detalle, y si eso significa asegurar el perímetro por ella misma, lo hará. Queda una hora para que empiece a anochecer, por ello, todavía tiene tiempo según lo que el sol le indica. El canto de los pájaros, el aroma de la naturaleza, la tranquilidad y serenidad que le brindaban esos amplios espacios realmente le hacía falta; el estrés causado por la presión de todo el imperio es notable. Toma una gran bocanada de aire fresco que llenan sus pulmones de manera placentera, cierra los ojos sintiendo la brisa chocar con todo su cuerpo, por fin un poco de paz y calma.

Sigue caminando por el sendero hasta que se detiene al observar un tronco, no es cualquier tronco. Podría reconocer las marcas donde sea, ahí es en donde se refugió cuando sus padres la abandonaron. Lo mira firme, construyendo el recuerdo. Se pone pálida, los músculos se le tensan y se estremece mientras más recuerda.

* * *

~~~~Flashback~~~~

* * *

-¡No eres más que una carga para nosotros! Eres el peor accidente que pudimos tener.- Le dice una voz fuerte y gruesa mientras le clava una bofetada en la pequeña mejilla de la niña.

-Papá, te pido que no me hables así. ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?-Dice una pequeña niña de siete años entre sollozos sobándose la mejilla colorada por aquel golpe.

-Porque es nada más que la verdad.-Refuta el hombre empujándola haciendo que se caiga.

-Shun, creo que estás siendo muy duro con Kuvira. Sé que no fue un embarazo planeado, pero ya está aquí. Tiene derecho a vivir.-Dice por detrás una mujer intentando calmar la situación.

-No, Rina, ya me cansé de esta niña, lo único que ha hecho es traernos problemas y si dices que tiene derecho a vivir, no será en esta casa.

-Pero, ¿por qué me tratan así? Siempre he hecho lo que me dicen, he sido respetuosa y nunca me meto en problemas.

-Tan solo tu presencia es molestia.-Grita el hombre.- Largo de aquí, no te quiero volver a ver en esta casa.

-Lo siento, Kuvira...-Susurra la mujer.

-¡No! Por favor, no me abandonen. Haré lo que ustedes quieran, yo los quiero mucho. No quiero estar sola...-Sus lágrimas corren con más velocidad por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que se acerca a Shun, el hombre al que le llamaba padre.

-¡Ya basta! Deja de ser tan débil. Fuera de aquí.-La agarra por los dos brazos y la saca de la pequeña y humilde casa donde viven.

La niña se aferra a la puerta de aquella humilde casa, la golpea con insistencia intentando que la dejen entrar, pero no obtiene ningún resultado. Lo que hace es empeorar la situación. El hombre que la sacó de la casa, sale con un bate en la mano, el mismo que usaba para ahuyentar a los criminales que intentaban robarlos. Consumido por la rabia y sin compasión alguna le clava un batazo en el estómago de la pequeña haciendo que ésta pierda el aliento. El siguiente es a un lado de la espalda, el dolor es insoportable y no es hasta el último golpe que empieza a sangrarle la zona del costado derecho, el cual había recibido la mayoría de ellos. El sujeto no se apiadó, tan solo volvió a entrar a la casa.

Cuando pudo recuperarse, sale corriendo de aquel lugar en busca de consuelo que por otro lado, sabe que no encontrará. Se adentra en el bosque, sola, y después de tanto correr se sienta bajo un árbol exhausta, adolorida, secándose rápidamente las lágrimas, con una frase retumbándole la mente: "Deja de ser tan débil... Débil... Débil..." Otras inevitables lágrimas salen desde sus pequeños ojos. Se cubre el rostro con las manos, en ese momento no tenía en mente qué iba a ser de su vida, tan solo le dolía fuertemente el hecho de que sus propios padres la habían abandonado, dejándola por ahí a su suerte. El costado sangriento se estaba secando, decide ir hasta un río que yacía cerca para lavarse.

Ya estaba anocheciendo así que se decidió buscar un pequeño rincón donde pueda dormir. Después de una hora revolviendo los arbustos apartando hojas y de más; encontró un buen lugar, un tronco hueco junto a un árbol y escondido entre arbustos. Se veía acogedor, por ello prosiguió a juntar un montón de hojas para acostarse en aquel sitio. Apenas terminó, se tumba en aquel lecho e instantáneamente se queda dormida.

Tras unas considerables horas durmiendo, comienza a escuchar unos cuantos pasos, es una sola persona, se levanta instantáneamente sin hacer mucho ruido escondiéndose detrás de un arbusto cercano. Es un hombre viajero con ropas muy finas, desde lejos se distingue que no le falta comida y que posee mucho dinero. La niña no tiene ni la menor idea de dónde se dirige ya que nunca había salido de su pueblo, solo a los alrededores para recoger algo de leña o a practicar sus movimientos de tierra control, los cuales los ocultaba porque no era nada experimentada y temía que se burlaran de ella.

Ante el codiciado hombre, se mantuvo siempre alerta, se considera ágil por lo que no se lo hizo difícil escabullirse entre los árboles y arbustos para seguirlo. Después de unos pocos minutos el viajero se sienta a descansar y a desayunar, era hora para ello, y la pequeña maestra se da cuenta que no había comido nada desde la tarde del día anterior, pero no le había mucha atención hasta que vio aquel panecillo que comía el hombre, también se percató que tenía una bolsa llena de ellos. Se le hacía agua la boca desde el arbusto donde se escondía a pocos metros del viajero, pensó en la terrible posibilidad de arrebatarle uno pero sería imposible porque los tenía junto a él. Lo que le quedaba era esperar el momento preciso, porque también de algo de lo cual se caracterizaba era por ser paciente, cautelosa, astuta e inteligente, cosa que sus padres nunca tomaron en cuenta ni apreciaron.

De pronto, el hombre toma su cantimplora de agua que parece estar vacía, un río se encuentra a unos cuantos metros de donde se encuentra sentado a si que se dirige al lugar para refrescarse un poco y llenar su garrafa. Aquel era el momento perfecto para acercarse a la gran bolsa de deliciosos panecillos y tomar por lo menos uno de los tantos que le sobra. Cuando el individuo se levanta hacia aquel limpio río, Kuvira procede rápidamente a hacer lo que había planeado anteriormente. Se escabulle del arbusto donde se escondía, llega hasta donde se encuentra la tan deseada bolsa y un olor exquisito de la misma haciendo que la niña se de cuenta que era panecillos realmente costosos los cuales una pequeña parte de la población era acreedora de ellos. Se apresuró a tomar 2 de ellos y a correr rápida pero sigilosamente hacia el sentido contrario perdiendo al hombre de vista. Se voltea para asegurarse que nadie la sigue pero sin darse cuenta accidentalmente se tropieza con un pequeño cangunejo.

-¡Ay!... Perdóname amiguito, no te vi, no sabes cuanto lo siento.- Dice la pequeña con voz culpable dejando a un lado los panecillos que había hurtado hace un instante y acercándose hacia el pobre animal que se encontraba tirado en el piso por el accidente.

Lo coge con las manos y lo acerca hacia ella, al parecer no está herido, pero sí muy asustado.

-Por lo menos no estás herido… Discúlpame… En serio.-Lo acaricia con delicadeza.- Y tú pequeño, ¿qué haces por estos lados sin tus padres?

Por lógica no obtiene ninguna respuesta del animal.

-Me recuerdas a mi… Tampoco estoy con mis padres ya. Pero a ti no te dejaré solo, yo te cuidaré hasta que encontremos a tus padres.

Vuelve a agarrar los panecillos con una mano y en el otro brazo está su nuevo amiguito. Ya más calmada, empieza a caminar hacia el tronco donde había pasado la noche, ese sería su refugio por los momentos. Al llegar, se sienta y coloca al animal a su lado.

-Debes tener hambre, ¿no?-Le dice y éste ya en confianza se acerca a la comida que tiene en las manos la niña. Ésta parte uno de ellos por la mitad para dárselo al pequeño cangunejo.

Los dos comiezan a comer satisfactoriamente, cada bocado es un gusto para aquella niña, por lo que no tarda mucho en acabarlo. Su pequeño amigo también se había devorado su pedazo y al acabar no hace mas nada que mirar a la niña con agradecimiento. Los dos se recuestan en el lecho de hojas que había hecho la noche anterior y se quedan dormidos toda la mañana.

Ya en la tarde, Kuvira se levanta sigilosamente para no despertar a su acompañante, se acerca al río donde el viajero había llenado su cantimplora y procede a lavarse las manos y la cara; también aprovecha para saciar la sed que la perseguía desde hace algunas horas atrás. Ya refrescada, vuelve a su escondite donde acaricia cuidadosamente al cangunejo aun dormido, pero éste se despierta con tan solo sentir la caricia que le brinda su nueva amiga.

-Ven, te enseñaré lo que sé. Es poco, pero quiero seguir practicando para ser una gran maestra.- Le dice al pequeño en tono alegre.

Se levanta y sale del pequeño refugio con su amigo en brazos. Se dirige a un lugar más llano que había visualizado cuando fue a hidratarse al río. Al llegar, coloca al cangunejo en un pequeño tronco y procede a ponerse en una posición firme, levanta los dos brazos con fuerza y en un movimiento levanta una roca; envuelve las manos en puños separados, su mano derecha se mueve hacia atrás y la redirige hacia adelante, la roca sale impulsada en dirección donde había movido su brazo. Aún está dolorida por aquella golpiza, pero eso no la detendrá.

-Eso es lo que mejor hago hasta ahora. Sé que iré mejorando mientras practique más…

Y en eso se les fue toda la tarde; moviendo rocas, apilándolas, jugando con ellas, practicando movimientos para mejorar su técnica de tierra control e inclusive mejoraron su humilde refugio. Ya agotada, la pequeña maestra tierra y su compañero se sientan a descansar un rato.

-Wow, hemos pasado un largo rato en todo esto…-Comenta la jovencita.- Yo estoy cansada, hasta me despeiné. -Suelta una pequeña risita.-Después de cualquier actividad siempre acabo despeinada y mi mamá me vuelve a hacer mi linda trenza.- Le cambia la expresión de su rostro.

Creo que he estado evitando el tema todo el día e intento ocupar mi mente… Pero la verdad es que extraño mucho a mis padres.- Empieza la niña- Ellos no han sido siempre los mejores, pero son la única familia que tengo y los perdono porque los quiero.-Suelta una pequeña lágrima.- Quisiera volver a mi casa, pero creo que están mejor sin mi y no quiero causarles molestias ni darles más trabajo con mi presencia…

El silencio estremecedor se hizo presente en aquel momento después de ser pronunciadas sus delicadas palabras con suma tristeza. Ya no quería pensar en ello, le dolía el hecho de que no la quisieran, de no tener a nadie con quien confiar; ahora tiene a su amiguito y no lo dejará solo pase lo que pase, ellos son la única compañía que se dan mutuamente.

-Bueno, ya no importa, ahora te tengo a ti. No me hace falta más nada en estos momentos.-Dice sonriente hacia el animalito.

Se queda viendo una singular marca en una de sus patas de su compañero.

-Veo que tienes una marca de nacimiento, es muy linda. Yo también tengo una aquí, debajo de mi ojo derecho.- Le dice señalando el lunar de su cara.- Mi mamá también tiene una a un lado de la boca. Siempre he dicho que esas marcas nos hacen especiales…

En eso pasó toda una semana. Hurtando comida, a viajeros con la particularidad de ser adinerados, practicando su tierra control y charlando con su amigo. Sorprendentemente casi todos los que pasaban por ese lugar lo eran, adinerados; cosa que llamó mucho la atención de la pequeña. Se preguntaba a dónde irían y que harían al lugar que iban con tanta prisa y ansias. La mayoría de ellos llevaban prendas de metal, Kuvira nunca hubiera usado algo parecido, ya que vivía en un entorno muy humilde.

En varios momentos consideraba la posibilidad de seguirlos hasta su destino, pero no se sentía segura en otros lugares que no conoce y menos teniendo a un ser vivo bajo su protección. Por ellos, siempre se queda en la seguridad que le brinda aquella arboleda.

Despierta un día más en su escondite ya mejorado durante la semana que pasó ahí. El sol esplendoroso y la brisa fresca hacen que el ambiente relajante se haga presente.

-Es hoy…-Susurra para ella misma.

Se levanta para realizar la misma rutina, va hacia el pozo de agua para lavarse la cara, pero de pronto escucha otros pasos acercándose, procede rápidamente a esconderse nuevamente detrás de un arbusto.

-No te escondas, sé que estás ahí. Puedo sentirte metros atrás.-Dice una mujer formal.

Kuvira no sabe de quién se trata a si que no se arriesgará a salir del arbusto.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunta dudosamente.

-Una simple mujer vagando por estos senderos… ¿Y tú?- Pregunta curiosamente.

-Una niña sola con su pequeño amigo.-Responde

-Y... ¿Esa niña tiene nombre?

-Sí, pero usted tampoco dijo el suyo, así que no es lo justo.

-Buen punto... Eres muy inteligente. Me preguntaba si sabrías de un niñita así como tú que ha estado siguiendo a los viajeros que van a mi Ciudad... Porque me lo han comentado, hurta unos pocos pedazos de comida que son insignificantes para ellos, pero igual les llama la atención.

Kuvira sabe que se trata de ella, pero no se delataría tan fácilmente.

-No tengo idea de lo que dice, señora.

-Aparte de inteligente, cortés. Algo muy raro en los ladronzuelos como tú.

La niña se percata de que no puede mantener más la mentira a si que lo único que hace es echar a correr hacia la dirección contraria, no podía quedarse a averiguar quién era ella y que le haría si se enteraba que ella era la que estaba robando por esos senderos. Esquivaba ágilmente los árboles, huecos en el suelo, raíces que obstaculizaban su camino hasta que llega donde se encontraba a su amiguito apenas despertando. Ésta lo agarra. y sigue corriendo a toda velocidad hasta que algo la detiene. Una gigantesca pared de piedra aparece frente y a los lado de ella, solo queda un sitio para escapar que es por detrás, pero ahí se encuentra la mujer de la que escapaba. Acorralada y sin más nada que hacer, golpeó una de las paredes y con su tierra control genera un hueco, esa es su salida. Por un momento se siente orgullosa de lo que acaba de hacer, pero no dura mucho cuando este mismo hoyo es tapado por la mujer.

-Y veo que eres maestra tierra, cada momento me impresionas más. Por cierto, corres muy rápido... Me has dejado sin aliento. Me había hecho falta algo con que entretenerme. A veces se torna muy aburrida la ciudad.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?-Dice abrazando con fuerza a su compañero que lleva en brazos.

-Sinceramente al principio pensaba en ahuyentarte para que mis viajeros y ciudadanos no sigan siendo robados por una niñita, pero veo que lo estas haciendo por sobrevivencia. Me dijiste que estás sola con tu amiguito, ¿dónde están tus padres?

-Me abandonaron.-Responde apartando la mirada.

-Como lo siento…-Se disculpa pensando que su pregunta había sido imprudente.

-No quiero que me vea como alguien débil, porque no lo soy. No necesito su lástima.

-No es lástima, sino que me gustaría ayudarte.

-¿Cómo podría confiar en alguien que no conozco?-Pregunta dudosamente mirándola con sus ojos verde intenso.

-Confiando en la palabra de las personas.

-Hay mucha gente mala en el mundo.-Le hace ver la cruda realidad.

-Puedo preguntar ¿por qué te abandonaron?-Cambiando de tema.

-Tan solo no les hago falta, soy un estorbo para ellos.-Dice en tono seco.

-Una niña con tus cualidades no creo que sea un estorbo. ¿Ellos te hicieron esas heridas en los costados?

-Si… Pero ellos no piensan lo mismo.

-Ven conmigo a la ciudad. Sé que te encantará. Puedo ofrecerte un mejor futuro que éste. Además, siempre quise tener una niña. En casa sólo hay hombres...

-Mis padres siempre quisieron un varón... Fui su decepción más grande.

-Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo?

-No puedo dejar a mi amigo solo. No tiene a más nadie…

-Eso se puede resolver, hacia el oeste no muy lejos de aquí, vi una familia de cangunejos que le faltaba una de sus crías, tenían dos y generalmente cada camada son de tres, estaban buscando al pequeño que les falta. Quizás sea él, ¿no te gustaría reunir a la familia?

-Sí, estaría bien...-Responde pensando en que es lo mejor para su amigo.

-Entonces, no perdamos el tiempo.-Le dice.

Y en ese momento, emprenden la búsqueda. Al irse alejando de aquel lugar, Kuvira se voltea para ver por última vez el lugar donde se había refugiado. Cada paso sonaba por aquella arboleda, las hojas y pequeñas ramas descuartizándose con cada pizada, el viento soplando en su contra haciendo que sus cabellos se alboroten. El sol sonrojando sus blancas pieles. Y el incómodo silencio que se apodera de la travesía por aquella montaña.

-Y por cierto, me llamo Su Yin Beifong. Ahora si es justo que me digas como te llamas.- Bromea para romper el hielo.

-Me llamo Kuvira.-Dice la niña con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Kuvira... Es un bonito nombre, y va muy bien con tu personalidad. ¿Sabes qué significa?

-No... ¿Usted sabe?

-Significa "Mujer Valiente"

-Que bien... ¿Eso significa que soy valiente?

-Lo averiguaremos con el paso del tiempo. Hasta ahora, has sido valiente, sé que te irá bien en la ciudad. Y por cierto, tienes madera para ser una excelente maestra tierra y futura metal.

-Creo que debería agradecerle. No siempre alguien viene y te ofrece una oportunidad después de hacer algo malo.

-Yo si creo en las segundas oportunidades en la vida...

Pasaron dos horas hablando de todos los lujos de la ciudad, la niña ya estaba emocionada por llegar, pero según lo que contaba, ella no encajaba mucho ahí... Ya que era tan solo una humilde ladronzuela que hurtaba panecillos para poder comer. Pero Su le hacía ver que tiene muchas cualidades para explotar, tenía mucho potencial.

De pronto, encuentran a una pareja de cangunejos con dos crías revolviendo los arbustos. El compañero de la niña empieza a ponerse nervioso, se movía mucho intentando zafarse de los brazos de la misma. Ella lo suelta y éste va saltando rápidamente donde se encuentran los demás. Por la alegría que emiten todos, saben que es su familia. El pequeño se vuelve hacia Kuvira en signo de agradecimiento y se va la familia ya reunida.

-Es lo mejor, Kuvira.

-Lo sé, estoy más feliz ahora que volvió con su familia. Gracias por ayudarme.

-No hay de que. Ahora, ¿nos vamos a Zao Fu?

-¿Qué estamos esperando?-Bromea la niña imitándola.

* * *

Unos pasos por detrás hacen que vuelva a la realidad, se voltea rápidamente y hace levitar unas hojillas de metal a sus lados en modo de amenaza.

-Ah, eres solo un cangunejo.- Dice haciendo volver las cuchillas a su sitio.- Me recuerdas a un viejo amigo...

Kuvira baja la mirada a una de sus patas donde podría reconocer si era su fiel compañero de la infancia. Se sorprende al notar la singular marca de nacimiento que notó cuando era una niña. Era su amigo, ya adulto y hasta con familia.

-No puedo creerlo... Eres tu...-Dice atónita mientras se acerca para acariciarlo.- Mira lo grande que estás.

El animal la reconoce rápidamente y disfruta la agradable caricia que ésta le brinda.

-Veo que eres feliz... Fue la mejor decisión.

Su viejo amigo se va dando saltos, su familia lo está esperando. Kuvira se queda más que satisfecha con la escena, lo que hace que el resto de la travesía por la montaña sea placentera.


	3. Recuerdos sepultados Parte 2

Hola! Discúlpenme por ausentarme tanto tiempo, lo siento. Pero aquí está la segunda parte de Recuerdos Sepultados. Espero que les guste x3

* * *

Luego de toda la travesía al rededor de Zao Fu llega a la entrada de la ciudad, al entrar las calles están desoladas porque ya han divulgado el toque de queda. Los seguidores y soldados de Kuvira estaban trabajando forzosamente para la salida del día siguiente.

Ya sin las cúpulas, el atardecer esplendoroso ataca cada esquina de la ciudad, haciendo que se reflejen los rayos por sus innumerables construcciones de metal. La maestra metal recorre un parque que se encuentra cercano a la casa central, se detiene a contemplar el lugar. Posa su mirada en un singular columpio que adorna el parque, se le eriza la piel por la sencilla razón que no es un columpio cualquiera, tiene un especial significado para ella.

~Flashback~

La tarde es calurosa, las hojas caen secas de cada árbol, el parque cerca de la mansión Beifong. Éste está repleto de juegos entretenidos para que cualquier niño pueda pasar una tarde espléndida. En ese momento no hay nadie en aquel lugar. De repente entra a toda velocidad una niña perseguida por alguien más.

-¡Oye! No corras más, eres muy veloz. Sólo quiero hablar contigo.-Grita un niño de tan solo diez años de edad.

-¡Vete! Déjame sola.

La niña se dirige hacia un árbol de los que están en el parque, está exhausta. Al bajar la velocidad de su escape, se monta rápidamente en el primer árbol que atraviesa su camino. Sus manos y pies son ágiles por lo que en cuestión de segundos está a un nivel que no la puedan alcanzar. El niño ya en la base de aquel árbol, extrañado, le pregunta.

-¿Por qué te subiste ahí?

-Ahora no quiero hablar con nadie. Por favor vete.- Le grita con lágrimas en los ojos desde casi la copa.

-Está bien, te dejaré sola. Pero cuando decidas bajar, estaré esperándote en aquellos columpios.-Le señala el juego que está a una considerable distancia.- Me llamo Baatar... Nos vemos luego.

Baatar, se va abriendo uno de los libros que lleva consigo. Al llegar a los columpios ya no puede ver a la niña por la cantidad de hojas que aún tienen la arboleda del parque. La pequeña rompe a llorar, pensó que estaría mucho mejor en ese lugar, pero no es así. Extrañaba a sus padres, su casa, su vida. Ella sabía que su papá era el que obligaba a su mamá a maltratarla, el exceso de jugo de cactus mezclado con otros químicos causaba esa reacción agresiva en él. Y, aunque ella haya sido un accidente su mamá la quería mucho, no sabe si aún la quiere, pero si los extraña. Su padre la odiaba, la maltrataba y la rechazaba; a pesar de todo eso, también lo quería, los perdonaba todo por el simple hecho de ser sus padres.

Pero ya no quería más eso. No quería sufrir más por algo que no valía la pena, sabía que no podía volver a aquel lugar y que ellos están mejor sin ella.

Se seca delicadamente las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, se acomoda la ropa fina que le había brindado Su Yin y decide bajar de aquel lugar. Una vez abajo, se acerca tímidamente donde se encontraba el chico que hace unos momentos la perseguía para hablar con ella.

-Oye, ¿por qué estabas escapando de mi? Yo no te he hecho nada...- Pregunta tímidamente el niño.

-Solo no quería hablar ni estar con nadie. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas- Responde apenada.

-Entiendo cómo te debes sentir en este nuevo ambiente, pero no quiero que te preocupes, yo seré tu nuevo amigo. Nunca antes pude tener algún otro a parte de mis hermanos, por eso es que leo tanto, disfruto mucho haciéndolo. Pero nunca tuve a alguien con quien compartir mis libros e historias ¿Te gustaría sentarte a leer alguna?- Pregunta intentando convencer a la niña.

-Siempre me han gustado las historias, sería agradable acompañarte.- Comenta la pequeña pensando que a pesar de todas las cosas por las que ha pasado, puede que él sería el amigo que nunca pudo tener.

-Y oye, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro...

-Tienes 8 años, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

La niña al percatarse de tal pregunta agacha la cabeza en signo de tristeza.- Justamente cumplí años no hace mucho... Fue el día en que Su Yin me encontró.

-¿En serio? Eso no fue hace mucho, solo hace unos cuantos días. ¿Alguien de aquí lo sabía?

-No... No se lo dije a nadie, no quería causarles molestia alguna.

-Eso no es ninguna molestia, mas bien, ¡es algo para celebrar! Verás, te haré algo especial.

Esa fue su primera promesa, y la cumplió. Desde ese momento en adelante se hicieron casi inseparables, nunca pensó que se podía llevar tan bien con alguien pero se equivocó.

Es un recuerdo nostálgico según la expresión que denota su rostro, le recuerda lo que sintió cuando fue abandonada por sus padres, pero no todo era malo, la consolaba el hecho que ya tenía, por primera vez, un amigo. Con todos sus problemas que tenía con sus padres, nunca se pudo dar el lujo de tener amigos, siempre fue independiente, y creía que la gente se le acercaba por lástima, cosa que no soportaría. Voltea la mirada con signo de dolor, todo ese lugar le trae recuerdos, unos no tan buenos y otros inolvidablemente acogedores. Se lleva las dos manos a la cara que aun los cubren sus caracterizantes y pulcros guantes blancos, baja la cabeza, pero se recupera rápido. Toma una gran bocanada de aire y se acomoda, no puede arriesgarse a que algún subalterno la vea en ese estado depresivo.

Pero la máscara dura y firme no tarda mucho en caerse de nuevo. Más pesados son los recuerdos. Intenta moverse del lugar donde se encuentra para despejar su mente, pero cada esquina, cada rincón de aquel parque al lado de la mansión Beifong son revoltijos en la memoria de la mujer. A veces quisiera volver aquellos momentos, mejorar algunas cosas, disfrutarlos y sobretodo saber valorarlos cuando pudo.

Se rinde. No puede luchar más con todo lo que la atormenta, así que se dirige hacia el árbol que está en una de las esquinas del parque. Se sienta en la base del mismo y su mente ataca con otros recuerdos. Éstos son de todas las historias que Baatar le leyó, eran de todo tipo: romance, aventura, suspenso, entre otros; también todas aquellas veces que se veían por unos cuantos minutos cuando cruzaban sus caminos por casualidad, la sonrisa mutua que esbozaban y el penoso saludo a distancia... Tantas cosas buenas que pasaron cuando estaban juntos, quién iba a pensar que fue a causa del abandono de sus propios padres lo que llevó a que se conociesen.

Ya tan sólo en recordar lo bien que se sintió pasar buenos ratos con Baatar luego de todo lo ocurrido con sus padres, es motivo suficiente para valorarlo cada vez más. En ese momento Kuvira se dio cuenta de que Bataar ha hecho muchas cosas por ella comparado con las cosas que ha hecho ella por él, eso cambiaría en ese instante. Hará algo especial para Bataar para celebrar su pronta victoria en Ciudad República, la unificación del Imperio Tierra y en manera de agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho. No perderá tiempo, se levanta decidida, se sacude y procede rápidamente a dirigirse a la mansión Beifong.

Ya es de noche, Bataar se encuentra en la oficina principal terminando de afinar los últimos detalles del sistema interno del coloso. Kuvira pasa por ahí y se coloca por detrás para ojear los papeles que revisa.

-Está casi todo listo, están ajustando unos últimos detalles en la parte de la movilidad, yo estoy asegurándome que todos los planos estén en orden para nuestra salida mañana.- Dice un tanto ansioso Baatar revolviendo los planos sobre el escritorio.

-Me parece estupendo, ¿entonces la movilidad la controlaré con los meteoritos que recolectó Su Yin?

-Así es, ya los montaron, están en los últimas pruebas de funcionalidad.

-¿Sabes? Todo nos está saliendo muy bien, deberíamos celebrar. Y tengo la manera de hacerlo, tan sólo termina aquí y te espero en el salón central dentro de una hora.

-Está bien, espero con ansias esa sorpresa.

-Nos vemos.

Kuvira sale rápidamente de la habitación y se dispone a buscar unas cuantas cosas para que su velada sea placentera.

Ya transcurrida la hora, Baatar recoge los papeles y los guarda en una carpeta que deja a un lado del escritorio. Procede a levantarse y dirigirse al lugar donde le había indicado su prometida. Al llegar se deslumbra con el hermoso decorado de tal habitación.

-Esta noche tiene que ser inolvidable.- Dice la mujer encendiendo un reproductor de discos que se encontraba en ese lugar.

Kuvira se acerca hacia él y le toma una mano que la lleva hacia arriba y la otra se posa en su hombro, Baatar la pega más hacia él y la toma por la cintura. Comienzan a bailar lentamente al ritmo de la música. Ambos se sienten satisfechos por el momento, y, luego de unas cuantas pistas, se detienen al escuchar que alguien toca la puerta.

-Ahora ¿quién nos está interrumpiendo?

-No te preocupes Baatar, es parte de la velada.

Kuvira se dirige a la puerta y recoge la entrega que había pedido. Una cena bien elaborada por el chef de la casa. El mesero lleva el carrito con el bufet hasta la mesa en la que tiene en su centro unas cuantas velas, flores y un juego de platos con cubiertos y copas.

Baatar le ofrece la silla cordialmente a su prometida, la que se sienta y le agradece. Luego él procede a sentarse al otro lado y el mesero comienza a servirles la exquisita comida. Ya al terminar éstos le agradecen por su servicio al camarero y él sale del lugar.

-Como se nota que me conoces muy bien Gran Unificadora.-Comenta Baatar bromeando.

-Sé que es tu comida preferida, por ello la ordené, espero que te guste.-Responde Kuvira sonriente.

Comienzan a cenar gustosamente, sus paladares se llenan de sabores inigualables con el amplio bufet que tienen ante ellos. Después de un silencio que llega a ser placentero, Kuvira siente que ya como se ha ido todo el ambiente de tensión, es momento de hablar.

-Baatar, en serio quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi y porque todo esto sea posible, sin ti no habría podido lograrlo. También por siempre haberme apoyado, amado y acompañado hasta en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida. Cuando llegué aquí a Zao Fu sabía que no encajaba en lo absoluto y me sentía más sola que nunca, pero tú siempre estuviste para mi y me enseñaste que nadie me impidiera seguir mis sueños y así lo he hecho. La verdad no tengo las palabras suficientes para agradecerte, tan solo puedo decir gracias.

A Baatar no le salen las palabras, lo único que hace es levantarse, acercarse a la silla donde se encuentra Kuvira, la levanta, la toma por la cintura y le da un tierno y cálido beso que saben que significa mucho para ellos, se siente todo el amor en tan solo un gesto. Luego de el beso, procede a abrazarla.

-Haz sido una persona muy importante en mi vida Kuvira, todo lo que hago es por la simple razón de que te amo. No puedo esperar más para casarme contigo y formar una familia.

-También te amo, que nunca se te olvide. Pase lo que pase siempre te amaré.- Dice culminando con otro beso.- ¿Por qué no terminamos de cenar? Aún nos quedan unas cosas más por hacer.

Baatar asiente obedientemente y se dirige nuevamente a su aciendo, Kuvira realiza lo mismo y terminan de degustar su magnífico manjar. Luego de esto, Se levantan de la mesa y ella lo dirige hacia el sofá que se encuentra ahí, ella va a buscar un libro en especial que está en la estantería en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Vuelve con el mismo en las manos y se sienta a un lado de su prometido. Se lo entrega y él reconoce rápidamente la portada, es uno de los que más les gusta a los dos, uno que leían infinidades de veces cuando eran más jóvenes, ese libro es parte importante en su amistad.

-¿Te acuerdas de este? Quedé fascinada el primer día que me lo leíste.

-¿Cómo olvidarme de él? Ese día fue cuando me di cuenta de lo perdidamente enamorado que estoy de ti, el abrazo que me diste me hizo sentir que en verdad tenía que pasar mi vida contigo.

Kuvira se ríe entre lo bajo y esboza una cálida sonrisa, y Baatar acaricia su rostro y la acerca hacia él para plantar en sus finos labios un beso de aquellos que forjan algo más entre ellos cada vez que se dan uno.

Luego, Baatar se acomodó y le brindó una sonrisa a su prometida la que en ese instante se recuesta sobre su hombro. Empieza a leer y satisfactoriamente Kuvira lo escucha mirando al infinito, evaluando cada palabra e imaginándose cada escena. Ella adoraba su voz, como se expresa en cada palabra y la flexibilidad con la que leía, era algo magnífico. Luego de aproximadamente una hora terminan el libro, el hombre lo cierra con cuidado y voltea a mirar a su compañera la cual está aún mirando la tapa del libro. Agradecía ese momento como muy pocos, porque aunque siempre trataba con gran firmeza a sus subalternos y en general a todo el mundo que la rodean con Baatar era algo diferente, porque se expresaba de manera delicada y sutil. Eso era lo que en verdad se llamaba amor. Preocuparse por el otro, disfrutar cada momento que pasaban juntos y sobre todo enamorarse cada día más.

-Aún queda una última sorpresa. Ven, pero debes cerrar los ojos.- Dice Kuvira levantándose del sillón tomando de la mano a Baatar para guiarlo.

-¿A dónde me llevarás Gran Unificadora?- Comenta sin esperar alguna respuesta mientras se tapa los ojos con la mano que queda libre.

-Ya lo verás...

Al salir de la habitación, Kuvira recorre el pasillo hasta una puerta que está entreabierta, desde lejos el general de los meca tanques los ve por casualidad y él mismo sabe que ocurrirá en esa habitación, porque la mujer hace unas horas atrás se encontraba muy agitada para encontrar algunas cosas que revelaban su velada de esta noche.

Ya una vez dentro de la misma, antes de cualquier cosa, se quitan las botas que llevan puestas ambos. Las velas que rodean todo el lugar son inconfundibles por su peculiar aroma afrodisíaco, un camino de pétalos de rosa que dirigen a una cama exageradamente amplia y todas las luces apagadas son el ambiente perfecto para terminar tal noche.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos.- Dice Kuvira en tono pícaro.

El hombre apenas se descubre los ojos y mira con ansiedad el lugar, se voltea hacia la mujer y ésta, sin que Baatar pueda hacer algo al respecto, lo empuja delicadamente hasta la pared más cercana y procede a besarlo apasionadamente. Lo toma por el cuello y la espalda para intensificar la tensión. Entre sus cuerpos no existe espacio alguno, pareciera que fueran uno solo. El hombre está totalmente inmovilizado por la fuerza que aplica su prometida hacia él, pero a la vez es sutil y delicado cada roce y cada beso. Éste la toma por la espalda baja inclinando sus caderas hacia él y su torso hacia atrás. Por un momento el beso se detiene.

-Desde aquel momento apresurado en la carpa a las afueras de Zao Fu, me pareció que con todo este tema de la unificación del imperio hace un gran tiempo que no teníamos un momento romántico, a solas y como en verdad se debe.- Comenta Kuvira entre susurros por lo cerca que se encuentran.

-Te amo en verdad, Kuvira. Ahora es tiempo de disfrutar el momento.

Baatar pasa de estar contra la pared a dirigir a aquella mujer lentamente hacia la cama que se encuentra a unos cuantos pasos. La deja caer sobre el lecho en el que aún reposaban algunos pétalos de rosa con aroma. Él se coloca por encima con una pierna apoyada en la cama para no dejar todo su peso sobre Kuvira. La besa apasionadamente con suma delicadeza mientras que la mujer le retira los anteojos a su prometido colocándolos a un lado, con su metal control extrae las hombreras del mismo hasta una pequeña mesa que está al otro lado de la habitación y le quita la camisa dejándolo con una camiseta.

Por otro lado Baatar acaricia la espalda de aquella mujer, su pierna y con cuidado retira su armadura, la camisa y los pantalones. Quedando con finas ropas de encaje que hacían resaltar su deslumbrante figura.

-Tenías todo fríamente calculado Gran Unificadora... Bien pensado- Dice el hombre al ver tal aire seductor que le ofrece Kuvira.

La de ojos verdes sonríe con complicidad. Mientras hace una maniobra para colocar a su prometido bajo de ella y tomar por un instante el control de la situación. Se encarga de desprender todas las prendas que quedan en los cuerpos de ambos. Al terminar, se detiene antes de proseguir a cualquier acto. Kuvira siempre carga puesto su anillo de compromiso, pero al llevar sus caracterizantes guantes siempre puestos nadie sabía que lo tenía. Lo admira por un momento y recuerda el día de su compromiso.

~Flashback~

Baatar se encuentra realizando unas pruebas en el tren, mientras que Kuvira està en la carpa principal revisando con el capitán unos mapas con la posible ubicación de los bandidos que atacan a las ciudades.

De pronto, un grupo de bandidos irrumpen el tren donde se encuentra Baatar, atacàndolo y llevàndoselo. Los guardias que acompañaban a este mismo, no los pudieron detener y, en cuanto llega Kuvira, le explican lo sucedido.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- Pregunta Kuvira en tono firme.

-Fuimos atacados, secuestraron a Baatar. Lo sentimos, no pudimos contra ellos, eran demasiados.- Dice uno de los hombres que se encuentran en el suelo por la golpiza recibida.

-Dejaron un mensaje.- Comenta otro guardia señalando un pequeño pergamino.

-Entrèguenmelo.

Al abrirlo, la Gran Unificadora no se sorprendió al saber que eran los bandidos buscando una recompensa. Kuvira no se quedarìa de brazos cruzados ni les daría lo que querían. Iría en busca de quien sea que haya planeado esto y le pondrá fin. Pero en esa nota también aparece que no puede hacerle daño a ninguno de esos "bandidos" o Baatar sufrirá las consecuencias. Por último, está una dirección de lo que parece ser un almacén.

-Ahora, ¿se supone que tengo que ir hasta allá para el trueque? ¿con quiénes creen que se están metiendo estos bandidos?- Reprocha Kuvira furiosa.- Iremos en este mismo instante. Me adelantaré primero sola, pero quiero que aseguren todo el perímetro para que Baatar regrese a salvo.

En ese momento, emprende la salida en uno de los vehículos. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de camino, Kuvira divisa el gran y viejo almacén donde solían guardar provisiones para el pueblo que se encontraba a unos kilómetros del lugar, pero fue abandonado por los saqueos que se realizaron en estos años de anarquía. Al llegar al lugar, está más desolado de lo que esperaba, no sabe lo que la espera dentro de aquel sitio. Al entrar, no veía a nadie en el perímetro, pero sentía la presencia de aquellos hombres. De pronto, desde la oscuridad salen a toda velocidad unos cables de metal, los cuales Kuvira esquiva con facilidad, se acerca hacia el lugar de donde salieron y más de ellos se le aproximan. La mujer logra golpear a dos de ellos con sus bandas de metal pero son demasiados y la logran atrapar de manos y pies haciendo que ella caiga de rodillas al suelo.

Unos segundos después se acercan a ella todos y el líder de aquella banda comienza a hablar.

-Gran Unificadora, usted más que nadie sabe que no nos gusta andar con juegos ni rodeos. La vimos desde una cierta distancia que no traía el paquete con nuestro dinero acordado. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿emboscarnos?. Creo que eso no le va a funcionar. Traigamos la próxima vez nuestro dinero, o se arrepentirá.- Dice en tono amenazante.

-El ejército se está acercando, hay que salir de aquí.- Comenta uno de sus cómplices.

-Al parecer usted no es de fiar... Veamos qué pasará con su querido "novio".- Finaliza riendo y tirando frente a ella la manga izquierda rasgada donde se encuentra el rango de Baatar.

-Ustedes lamentarán haber hecho todo esto. ¡Todo el peso del imperio caerá sobre ustedes!.- Grita mientras observa al hombre desvanecerse entre las sombras.

-Noquéenla.

De pronto, tiran otro pequeño pergamino al piso y el mismo hombre le cubre el rostro con un pañuelo que contiene una droga que la dormirá por un rato. Todos los bandidos salen de aquel lugar sin dejar rastro. Gran parte del ejército llega al lugar y ven a Kuvira tirada en el suelo, corren a ayuda, la colocan en una camilla al lado de uno de una de las camionetas. Le dan un medicamento que instantáneamente la despierta.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- Le pregunta el general al mando.

-Me emboscaron, no los vi venir. Me ataron y me amenazaron, por último me dieron una droga que me noqueó y aquí estoy.- Dice Kuvira un tanto mareada.

-¿Qué hay de Baatar?

-No estaba allí, sólo me dejaron una nota y un pedazo de su manga que están allá adentro.

-Búscala.- Le ordena a un oficial de bajo rango.

El mismo, se dirige en seguida al lugar indicado y recoge lo que buscaba. Se devuelve donde están todos y se lo entrega a Kuvira.

-Aquí está la manga... Está toda rasgada y ensangrentada, espero que Baatar se encuentre bien.- Dice Kuvira con la susodicha entre sus manos.- Bueno, veamos qué dice ahora este pergamino.

Al abrirlo, la misma forma de la escritura está plasmada en el papel. Relata que no quieren más jueguitos y que por último se verán al atardecer en plaza del pueblo abandonado que está a unos kilómetros del lugar, ellos llevarán a Baatar aún con vida y ella tendrá que llevar el dinero de una forma u otra. Apenas era mediodía y faltaban unas cuantas horas para el encuentro, tenía que reunir el dinero, no iba a descansar hasta tener a Baatar a salvo de esos rufianes.

*5 horas más tarde*

Ya era el momento, Kuvira se encuentra en el punto de reunión indicado. Los bandidos estaban llegando, eran demasiados. Pero Kuvira llevaba a todo su ejército a sus espaldas, esta vez no iba a permitir que algo malo pasara. Frente a frente, toda la fuerza de un Imperio y los bandidos que se encargaron de apoderarse de tierras a la fuerza en ese tiempo de anarquía. El líder de aquel bando, da unos pasos al frente quedando cara a cara frente a Kuvira.

-Por lo menos fueron puntuales, eso es algo raro hoy en día.- Dice engreidamente el hombre.

-Basta de formalidades. ¿Dónde está Baatar?

El asistente situado a un lado silba, y de uno de las camionetas sale Baatar bien arreglado, con vestimenta formal y perfumado. Kuvira se impresiona ante tal aparición, el hombre se dirige hacia ella con gran nerviosismo y tensión, mientras que se acomoda el traje para disimularlo. La Gran Unificadora no sale de su confusión. Los dos grandes bandos, que en realidad es el mismo, saben lo que está por ocurrir y tan sólo esperan en silencio.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Estás bien?- Pregunta Kuvira un tanto alterada.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi, no sabes cuánto lo aprecio Kuvira. Y es más, en este momento estaré mejor que nunca luego de que me respondas a algo...- Baatar se arrodilla frente a ella y saca de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita, que al abrirla tiene un anillo de diamantes dentro.- ¿Quiéres ser mi esposa y hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo?

Kuvira queda anonadada con toda la situación, todavía no cae en cuenta de lo que está pasando, después de un instante comprende que tiene que dar una respuesta.

-¿Q-qué?- Responde muy confundida por la situación.

-Sé que todo esto es extraño, pero quiero decirte que en verdad te amo y me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti.

-Por supuesto que me encantaría, Baatar.- Dice Kuvira sonriendo inmediatamente.

El hombre use levanta dominado por la emoción, le quita el pulcro guante a Kuvira y le coloca el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Aquella mujer, antes de que él pueda hacer algo más, le da un pequeño golpe en el pecho a su prometido para luego besarlo y que todos los presentes empiecen a aplaudirles y a celebrar.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho pasar por esto, estaba muy preocupada de ti. Te odio.- Dice Kuvira mientras lo abraza.

-Bueno, tenía que darle algo de emoción al momento.- Concluye.

Todo eso pasó por su mente en unos instantes, la verdad que su propuesta fue algo fuera de lo común y en pocas palabras le gustó mucho. Baatar se encuentra debajo de ella admirando cada detalle de su fino rostro, cuando de repente se acerca a besarlo. El calor de sus cuerpos se impregna más con cada roce, movimiento y caricia. Su velada está más que completa, cuando todo acaba se colocan unas cuantas prendas de ropa y descansan hasta el día siguiente.

-Buenos días mi amor.- Dice Baatar con una gran bandeja llevando un desayuno exquisito.

-Buenos días, ¿qué es esto?- Pregunta algo confundida.

-Es nuestro desayuno, me levanté temprano a hacerlo.

-Gracias, se ve delicioso.- Contesta sonriente.

Comienzan a desayunar y al terminar se dirigen al baño a asearse. Luego que bañarse Kuvira toma la crema para afeitar y la coloca en la mandíbula de su prometido, con su metal control toma la hojilla y comienza a rasurarlo dejando su peculiar barba al rededor de los labios y en la barbilla. El ambiente es grato, un intercambio de miradas es suficiente para agradecer aveces no hacen falta las palabras. Al terminar prosiguen a vestirse, les espera un largo y duro día. Si todo sale bien, para mañana ya estarán organizando su boda. Todos están alistando los últimos detalles para salir en la tarde y llegar a Ciudad República por la mañana del día siguiente.

Baatar va a darle algunos ajustes finales al coloso y Kuvira se reúne con el capitán a revisar la ruta hacia aquel lugar.

El general de los meca tanques de pronto se le acerca a Baatar cuando está solo.

-¿Disfrutaron la velada?- Pregunta con aire bromista.

-¿Disculpa?- Responde Baatar claramente confundido y prestando toda la atención hacia el hombre.

-Me los topé por casualidad en el pasillo y claramente se veían las intenciones, además ya había pasado por ahí, el cuarto estaba entreabierto... Tu me entiendes.

Baatar agarra por el brazo a aquel hombre y lo jala hasta un lugar más apartado.

-Ok, tú no debes saber nada de eso. Llegas a contárselo a alguien y yo mismo me encargaré de que pases el resto de tu vida en el campo de reeducación. ¿Entendido?

-Claro, claro. Tampoco es para ponerse agresivo... Discúlpame.

El hombre se va con la mente clara. Por supuesto que no quiere perder su cargo, a si que lo mejor es que se quedara callado, le había costado mucho llegar a ese puesto.

Ya se acerca el momento en exactamente media hora saldrán a dar -literalmente- el paso más grande sus vidas. Kuvira sube hasta la cabina de control junto a dos ingenieros. Otros se dispersan en la cabina de las lianas, en el arma interna y en los pasillos. La mujer se instala en los mandos que están en el centro de la cabina, son esferas hechas con los meteoritos que había recolectado Su Yin. Éstas controlan todos los movimientos que realiza el coloso y Kuvira con su metal control las manipula a su conveniencia. Al tener un arma tan poderosa a su alcance, parece imparable e inclusive puede sentir la victoria ya en sus manos.

-¿Estamos listos para salir?- Pregunta Baatar por radio desde el dirigible.

-Sí, todo está hecho. Es el momento.- Responde con gran firmeza, y respirando profundo para ponerse en posición y encaminarse hacia aquella ciudad.

Primero salen unos cuantos tanques de guerra, seguido de camiones con soldados, luego el coloso y por último más tanques. Kuvira deja programado la gran máquina para que avance mientras ella acude a una de las cabinas que la solicitan. Al llegar le hacen unas preguntas y tan rápido como llegó, se retira de ahí. Al momento de subir a su puesto, un fuerte mareo la azota y hace que ésta se tambalee hasta recostarse en una de las paredes metálicas. Unos subalternos que iban pasando la visualizan y se dirigen rápidamente hacia ella para ayudarla.

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿está bien?- Le pregunta uno de ellos.

-Sí, sí. Sólo fue un mareo. Gracias.- Responde tratando de reincorporarse.

-¿Quiere que la ayudemos?- Contesta el otro.

-No, estoy bien. Sigan en lo suyo.

Aquellos obedecen y se retiran. Kuvira se va con dificultad a una especie de habitación que hicieron. Es simplemente un espacio con un pequeño mueble para recostarse, al principio la idea de crear eso le parecía absurda pero como sobraba bastante espacio accedió y ahora no se arrepiente de ello. Procede a entrar y acostarse. Sabe que no puede estar ahí mucho tiempo ya que tiene todo un ejército a su mando, a si que transcurridos 10 minutos se dirige de nuevo a la cabina principal. Una vez ahí recibe una llamada por radio de su prometido.

-Kuvira, me avisaron que estabas algo mal, ¿pasó algo?- Pregunta algo preocupado.

-Estoy bien, sólo me mareé. Ha de ser por el movimiento del coloso, no te preocupes.- Responde tomándose la cabeza y frotándola un poco.

-¿Quieres que nos detengamos un momento?

-Para nada. Hay que seguir, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

-Está bien, no dudes en comunicarte conmigo si algo pasa.

-Por supuesto.

Ya pasadas unas cuantas horas se acercan a un punto de control ya dentro del territorio de Ciudad República. Es de noche pero igual saben que los visualizaron desde lejos y no pueden permitir que avisen de su pronta llegada al territorio. Este es el momento preciso para probar el arma en acción. A si que disparan y el rayo se estrella en toda aquella montaña, eliminando cualquier rastro de vida y haciendo que explote aquel lugar. Kuvira no se rendirá y desplegará todas sus fuerzas con tal de obtener lo que desea, no se detendrá ante nada, ni nadie.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Gracias en serio por leer :3 ¡Comenten, voten! Ya pronto viene el siguiente proyecto que estará situado después de la batalla en Ciudad República... Habrá muchos sucesos y emoción. ¡Nos leemos luego! 3

Aquí les dejo una pequeña galería de imágenes que son sobre este fanfic. Las encontré por internet y son específicamente lo que escribí representado gráficamente :3 Se los dejo en los comentarios. Gracias!


End file.
